Jeichos Marshmellow Adventure
by CupcakeNinjaMonkeyXGuarVarX
Summary: Jericho's a vampire regulator for the Darkwatch,there is a creature named Stephanie,Tala's a slut, Cartwrights a jerk, and Cassidy's a... PANDA?
1. Chapter 1

1

A/n: I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by High Moon Studios. Oh and this is my first FanFic so if you don't like it please don't kill me.

Thank you!!!

A Trip To Insanity

He looked up from the ground, his gun still warm with smoke steaming out of the end. It was an ordinary day of a Darkwatch agent. Corpses of the undead littered the ground, he looked at his work with a feeling of success. Slowly this mysteries half vampire turned to head back to the citadel, when he head a voice from behind him.

"HOWWWDYY!!!" it waved wildly at him.

"What the hell!?!" Jericho eyed this... thing for a second when it replied.

"Im your... uh... mom?" It looked at him, "No, actually I am your magic nose goblin." Jericho looked at the creature. It was pink, it had small fluffy wings but he doubted they were strong enough to lift such a fat little body.

"Right, and hows that worken out for ya?" Jericho once again turned around and tried to walk away.

"NO! Im here to save you!" It somewhat bounced its way towards Jericho and clung to his arm.

"What the!?!" in a flash of light, Jericho and this so called 'magic nose goblin' were enveloped in a green cloud. The light around them was starting to dim and then started to light up in every color imaginable.

"Hey get off of me!!"

"Im sorry im a nervous eater.." the creature release its grasp off of Jericho's arm leaving four bite marks. They fell down a dark tunnel and landed on a soft mushey bed of cotton candy.

"Mmm sugar." Jericho began of eat a handful of the sugary sweet cotton.

"Yes, yes, very nice. Now what are we ganna do?" The creature surveyed the area to see if there was a way out.

"You haven't told me your name, what is it?" Jericho said still munching of cotton candy.

"Its...mumbles"

"What was that?"

"Its Smumbles"

"Aww come on tell me!"

"OK!! MY NAME IS STEPHANIE!!"Stephanie turned around with a start and screamed.

"You all better now?" Jericho could hardly keep his laughing in any longer.

"Yes, I guess I am!" he turned around with his chest up with pride only to be shot down by Jerchos laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! Stephanie," he wiped a tear from his eyes, "That's a girls name."

Stephanie looked at him hatefully. "Yes.. I know, now how do we get out of here?"

Jericho looked around the room, but soon lost intrest and began to eat more cotton candy.

"You know you could be a LITTLE helpful"

"Yoush noe, yoush hould hit hwack awnd eash shome shuuugaaa..." Jericho mumbled after consuming a huge amount of cotton candy.

"You are useless." Stephanie eyes the room and saw a doorway. Covered in ivy and dust, it had a clearly visible imprint 'IAG'. Not thinking it was important, Stephanie put it in the back of his mind.

"There! There's a door!" he grabbed Jericho's collar and dragged him towards the door.

"MY SUGAR!"

To be continued...

A/N: ok, I know a lot of people will say "that's not how Jericho acts" but this IS a fanfic, and it is dedicated to all my hommies on the DW forums at I love you guys!

Jericho: dam that was short

Author: like you could do beter!

Cassidy: I bet he could!!

Author: don't you ever shut up!?! Well see you all later folks, Im'a go put Cassidy back in her box.

Cassidy: WHAT!!??


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- ok I haven't gotten any feedback which was really discouraging!!! But here I am again updating... you know some response of any kind would be very much appreciated here!!

Jericho- why don't you just type the story already!! We could care less about your problems...

Author- quiet or ill delete you.

Jericho- ekk!

-Chapter 2-

After running through the door, Stephanie and Jericho are running down a flight of stairs.

"Aw, all that sugar gone to waste!" Jericho mumbled while almost falling over himself.

"Would you quit your complaining!" Stephanie gave him a hard glance, "its bad enough I have to be stuck with you dim-witted moron."

"Hey lets not start there! I get enough of that from Cassidy.."

"Who now?"

"Oh she is just some blonde that doesn't know when to shut it." Jericho started to gaze around at his surroundings. "So where are we anyway?"

"Beats me, but more importantly you must remember something. Something in your past that will

soon save the world!"

"Oh no, not that again. Listen bub, I already beat Lazarus! I already saved the world," he kicked a rock in frustration, "if you need a hero. Find someone else cause I am not haven anything to do with it!!"

"Oh don't worry, there are no bunnies involved."He gave a smirk.

"Really?"

"Yes.."

"Really ,really?"

"Yes..!"

"Really, REALLY, real..."

"YES REALLY! Now shut up and come on!" Stephanie once again grabbed Jericho by the arm and was leading him down a narrow passageway. Jericho looked at the markings on the walls but it was to dim to make any of the words out.

"Hey I'm not five!" He jerked his arm out of the creatures grasp.

"Well then come on! We don't have all day. She will be there already, doing god knows what..."

"Who?" Jericho looked questioningly at Stephanie, but the cold expression on his face started a long moment of silence. The hall seemed endless, cobwebs lined the walls of ancient writing. Light from some unknown source allowed Jericho have a better look at the writing. Unfortunately time had worn the carvings down to a point where only scribbles could be seen. He made out a figure holding a snake over a large pot. _"Good ole Martha_ Stewart cooking," he commented jokingly to himself. The walls reminded him of the building of the Indians that he had encountered on one of his mission at the Darkwatch.

"Almost there..." Stephanie seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"_Be easy to get lost down here..." _Jericho's mind wandered as he looked down the many passageways leading from the main hallway. A shadowy mass moved in the far corner and he jumped. "OH NO!! IT'S A.. IT'S A... IT'S A BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!" Stephanie sighed, picked up a staff and chanted.

"In Vas Flam!" He motioned his staff in the direction of the shadow. Immediately the shadow jumped as it ran around enveloped in the flame and landed on the floor.

"I th-thought y-you s-aid th-there w-wasn't g-ganna b-be a-any b-bunnies..." Jericho said shakily.

"Its not a bunny.." He picked it up by the tail, "it's a rat." he said and calmly tossed it to the side.

"Oh..." When he pulled himself together they began to walk again. The hall began to narrow, and the roof began to disappear as the night sky came into view.

"Well here we are!" Stephanie said as he jumped out of the hall. "Come on up, cant keep her waiting!" he seemed to glide as he walked around, taking in the fresh night air.

"Who is "she"?" he asked again struggling to walk out of the hall. Stunned in place at what his eyes saw, not another word passed his lips.

"There you are... I have been waiting."

A/U- woo! Hope you liked it... AND REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! starts foaming from the mouth and rolls around on the floor

Jericho- your pathetic...

A/U- BUNNY! holds a bunny to Jericho's face

Jericho-AH!!


End file.
